Chaos in Seaford
by Franny96
Summary: Sequel to Meisters, Weapons and Wasabi Warriors - friends or enemies? When the SE gang's secret was blown away to the Wasabi Warriors they promised to keep it a secret and continued to be friends. But when a certain snake witch comes and pays a visit in Seaford and brings chaos to this peaceful town, can the Soul Eater gang stop her and protect their new friends at the same time?
1. Chapter 1

All of them stood frozen and they can only stare at the piece of burnt paper. Kid let the paper fall from his hands and it turned into ashes.

" She's back? But how...?! " Liz was the first one to recover from the shock.

" And what does she want, why is she here...?! " Tsubaki managed to say. They all turned to Kid who was shaking violently.

" This is bad, really bad... " He then turned to his friends, his eyebrows narrowed dangerously. " We have to tell Maka and Soul, they need to know! "

**AT SEAFORD HOSPITAL:**

Maka and Soul stood in the hospital hall, waiting for the doctor to come out of the operation room and tell them about their friend.

Soul looked at his meister. She was leaning against the wall next to the door and she had her hands put together in front of her and she was looking down with a sad look on her face. Soul also looked down, he knew that she was worried about the twins. He was worried too. When they arrived at the hospital a doctor was checking Angelica's body and told them that she had a broken arm and a bullet on her right hip so they immediately send her to the operation room. It continued for about 3 hours and they were still waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them the results. They just hope that Angelica's operation will be successful and wherever Angela is, they hope she's still alive and alright.

Soul signed and checked his phone. He saw that the time was 11:30p.m.. He looked at Maka once more.

" Hey Maka, I'm gonna go look for a vending machine. You want something to eat? "

Without looking at him, she replied " No thanks, I'm not hungry. "

Soul looked at her worriedly. " But you haven't eaten anything for 5 hours. "

" I said I'm not hungry Soul. " She said a little louder.

" Okay, okay. " He put his hands up in defense. " I'm a little hungry so I'll go and buy something. I'll be right back, okay? " He started walking down the hall.

" Hn. "

Soul looked back at her over his shoulder. He signed, turned around and continued walking.

* * *

Kim was at her house sitting on the couch in front of the TV and flipping through the channels. It was getting a little boring and she let out a yawn. Today was a really tough day. Hours ago they spend a lot of time with their new friends. They were really cool and funny. She mostly liked spending time with Maka. She even learned the Maka Chop Maka uses when her someone pisses her off. Someone like Soul. Even when they found out their true identities she was having a hard time accepting this. I mean masters or whatever they said... and people who can turn into weapons, and DWMA?! They also mentioned that they fight against Keshans or whatever they were called. It was kinda cool, but at the same time scary. The others accepted them easily, mostly Jerry. He's been talking about wanting to become a weapon like Soul, a blade or a sword. Kim thought that he was crazy, well Jerry is Jerry. You don't know what he's thinking and he sometimes do crazy stuff.

And Jack... Kim didn't understand how he accepted them so easily. He was smiling at them but she can tell that he was also having a hard time accepting this madness if she would call it. She signed and lied on her couch before she sat up when she heard a light 'thud'.

She carefully stood up and slowly walked to where the sound came from, which was from upstairs.

" Mom? " Kim called. Her mom came back back from work an hour ago and she was tired and told Kim that she was going to bed. She heard muffled voices and another 'thud' but this one was louder it made Kim jump.

" Mom?! " Slowly she walked up the stairs then turned to a corner. She found a vase that was on a table and she picked it up and slowly started walking towards her mother's room. She could still hear the muffled voices but as she was getting closer, they stopped and it became quiet.

Kim was sweating from head to toe and was shaking form fear but she has to be brave. She's a black belt, she can protect herself and her family. There's nothing to be scared. With that she took a deep breath and extended her hand to grip the door knob and slowly opened the door and peered inside. It was dark but the window was opened and she could tell form the moonlight that the room was a mess. Her eyes were wide with horror and before she knew it a hand was clapped over her mouth and an arm was wrapped around her. She pushed and trashed against the person who was holding her but there was no use. Whoever this person was, he was holding her tightly. She let the vase fall from her hand and she was loosing oxygen.

And before she knew it, everything went black.

* * *

Black*Star and Tsubaki were looking around for Jack's house jumping from one building to another. It was midnight and almost everyone are at their houses and probably sleeping or watching TV late. He and Kid had to split up. Kid was going with his weapons to the hospital while he and Tsubaki had to find the Wasabi Warriors. They might be in danger since they're the target and they have a feeling that Medusa will want to kill them. But why? They were only teens and they don't know anything about meisters and weapons.

" Man, this sucks. " Black*Star complained. " First we blow our cover which was supposed to be kept a secret from those whatever warriors, then we find the twins's house completely ruined and now we find that that witch has returned! Damn it! " He yelled.

" Black*Star calm down. " Tsubaki said from her reflection of the chain scythe.

" How the heck should I calm down?! We were so close to finishing this job and coming back home! "

" If what Kid told us is true than we have to hurry up, they might be in danger. "

_' Black*Star, Tsubaki, I want you two to go find the Wasabi Warriors. But first go find Jack and Kim, I'm afraid they're going to be the first ones Medusa will want to kill since their souls are powerful, and hurry. '_

" Yeah, but I still don't understand what's so special about those guys. "

As he was nearing the house that was just a few blocks away, there was an explosion. Black*Star stopped and stared wide eyed. It came from Jack's house.

" Man, that's not good. "

" We have to hurry! "

" Right, let's go Tsubaki! "

" Right! "

* * *

Okay, here's the first chapter of the sequel to Meisters, Weapons and Wasabi Warriors - friends or enemies?. I hope you like it, tell me what you think and if I should continue, bye~!


	2. Chapter 2

At Seaford hospital, Maka is _still _waiting for the doctor to come out of the operation room to tell her about Angelica's condition. It's past midnight and she hasn't moved from her spot, leaning against the wall next to the door. She thought of what they saw hours ago when she and the gang were walking towards the twin's house after spending time with the Wasabi Warriors. She was horrified when she saw the house was a complete mess. She was more horrified when they found her barely alive. Whoever it was must had some kind of connection with the twins since they had attacked them for a reason. But they didn't know who it was. Was it an enemy from their past? How come she didn't sense their soul? She felt anger, hate, sadness, confusion and all kinds of emotion. And Angela...

Maka clenched her hands into fists as a tear ran down her cheek. She still couldn't find her soul. She felt pathetic. It would be her fault if they know that she's dea-

Maka quickly shook her head at the thought. No! She's alive somewhere and alright. She has to be strong, for her friends and family. They'll find her wherever she is.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door of the operation room opened and the doctor came out and took his mask from his mouth. He had a frown on his face as Maka quickly walked to him and faced him.

" So, how is she doctor? " She asked desperate and worried to know the answer.

The doctor stared at her for a while and said " Well, she lost a lot of blood from the wound on her hip, but... " He gave her a warm smile. " We fixed it before it was too late and the operation was successful. She'll be alright. "

All the worry she felt inside was replaced by happiness and she smiled back, happy tears rolling down her cheeks.

" She's resting now and she will wake up after a day or two. " The doctor added.

" Thank you so much, doctor. " She bowed at the doctor and he smiled kindly at her.

" We're just doing our best job, Miss Albarn. We diagnose and treat medical conditions, disorders, illnesses and diseases. It's a good thing you came just in time or else she would've been gone. But no need to worry now that she's okay, although she'll recover in a few weeks and she needs to stay here. "

Maka nodded in understanding. " Can I...can I see her now doctor? " She looked up at him.

The doctor nodded. " Of course you can see her, but don't take too long. She needs rest after all. "

" Right. " She was about to open the door.

" Oh yes, I almost forgot. " Maka looked at him over her shoulder. " When she wakes up she might forget the events from yesterday from that wound on her forehead. That's all, good night. " With that he turned around and walked away.

' I see.. ' she thought before entering the room.

* * *

When Black*Star finally arrived at Jack's house he was surprised when he was that the house was in one piece. But he jumped when he heard a scream coming from inside the house. Black*Star's eyes widened but then narrowed his eyebrows as he jumped down from a building and landed in front of the front door before kicking it and stepping inside.

" Alright, show's over! I, the great Black*Star, am here to end it now! If you hurt my friends I'm gonna pound you into a million of pieces! Got that?! " He yelled. He expected for the enemy to come out, smirk at him evilly and make a smart remark back at him and attack him.

But...

Once he was inside everything was quiet, no sound was made. That is until a familiar head peeked out from behind the couch, followed by two more.

" ... Black*Star, is that you? " Milton asked as he slowly stood up followed by the others, which are Jack and Eddie.

" Oh, it's you guys. " He lowered his weapon. " What are you guys doing here? "

They came out and approached him. " Well one, I live here. Two, I invited them to have a sleepover. And three, what did you do to my door?! " Jack yelled the last part.

" Oh, well. I was walking outside and I heard an explosion and thought something happened. "

" An explosion? " Milton asked confusingly.

" Must have been Jerry from the bathroom from upstairs. He wasn't feeling well. I think he ate spoil food and he was taking a lot of time from up there. I advise you to use the bushes for a toilet if you have to use the bathroom. " Eddie said and his friends looked at him with weird looks.

" Sorry about your door. " He scratched the back of his head.

Jack signed. " It's okay. You're lucky my parents aren't home or else they would've freaked out. "

" Well anyway, why were you walking outside? It's like one in the morning and we have school. " Milton asked.

Before Black*Star can answer, someone ran down the stairs with a baseball bat and he had his eyes closed tightly.

" Wait Jerry, don'- " It was too late.

When Jerry quickly hit the assassin with the baseball bat it made contact with his skull and he fell on the ground unconscious with a small pool of blood coming out of his head.

" Black*Star! " Tsubaki yelled as she transformed back to her human form and kneed down to see her meister.

" Oh, Dios mío! What have I done?! " Jerry said panicky.

" Jerry, what did you do?! " Milton asked.

" I don't know! I was upstairs using the bathroom when I heard someone banging on the door and I was so scared to go downstairs so I grabbed the nearest thing I saw, ran downstairs and hit the guy on the head! Only I didn't know it was Black*Star! By the way, is he okay? " He followed his friends as they carried him to the couch and Jack went to get the first aid kit.

" Oh, he's unconscious! What were you thinking?! " Tsubaki yelled.

" Sorry! I didn't mean it! "

Tsubaki took a deep breath and signed. " It's okay. Don't do that again. "

Jack came back with the first aid kit and Tsubaki took it and thanked him.

" Anyway, sorry we woke you up. " She said as she noticed the boys wearing pajamas.

" It's okay, well it wasn't exactly you who woke us up in the first place. Jerry shouldn't have eaten that old pizza he brought from his house. " Jack said as he gave Jerry a stern look.

" Hey, it's not my fault that I like pizza with pepperoni and cheese. " Jerry said with his arms crossed. Jack, Eddie and Milton shook their heads while Tsubaki only signed and continued on treating Black*Star's wound.

" At least it's not that bad. " She said and she bandaged his head. Once she was finished she sat in a chair next to him and looked at him worriedly.

" Hey Tsubaki, I wanted to ask this. Why were you out so late? Did something happened? " Jack asked as he and his friends stare at Tsubaki who looked down.

" Well... "

Before she could answer there was an explosion coming from the front door. But the front door was already broken, right? They looked up and saw a shadow walking until they saw a figure of someone. They stopped in front of them and when the smoke clear, Tsubaki gasped in horror.

Standing in front of them was a woman with an average build. She has yellow eyes that contain irises with black pupils and blonde hair arranged in a spiked style with two long strands extending downwards framing either side of her face, that entwine each other like a caduceus' snake to rest upon her chest. She was wearing a black body-length suit with hood, which extends downwards to her knees and a large, black, dotted snake tattoo winding down either arm. She also has a tail which is shaped like an arrow. She was also barefoot, with toenail and fingernail polish that is black featuring yellow arrows pointing upwards.

She smirked evilly when she saw the horrified look on the weapon's face. The others were also shocked and a little frightened. She turned towards them and introduced herself.

" Good evening. How are you? My name... is Medusa. "

* * *

And chapter 2 is UPDATED! So how do you like it so far? I wonder what's going to happen next. Well, we'll find out in latter chapters so tell me what you think, okay? See ya next time, bye~!


	3. Chapter 3

The gang, minus Black Star*, stared at Medusa, who had an evil smirk on her face. Jack, Milton, Jerry and Eddie were shaking a little from fear and Tsubaki was glaring daggers at Medusa as she protected her meister, who was still unconscious on the couch.

Medusa eyed the four trembling boys and asked them " And who might you four be? "

Jerry was the first one to speak by raising his hand " I-i'm Jerry, n-nice to m-meet y-you, lady. " he stuttered.

" A-and I'm Milton. Y-you said your n-name was Medusa? The Medusa?! " Milton less stuttered.

Medusa looked surprised. " Oh? So you've heard about me? "

His friends looked at him. " How do you know, Milton? " Jack asked.

" Well, according to the book I read in the library, Medusa means guardian or protectress and was a monster, a Gorgon, generally described as having the face of a hideous human female with living venomous snakes in place of hair. " Then they looked at Medusa.

" But then shouldn't her face be hideous and instead of hair shouldn't she have snakes? " Jerry asked and that was a BIG mistake, because Medusa was giving him the most terrifying look you can only see in horror movies.

A dark aura surrounded Medusa as she glared dangerously at Jerry. " Are you saying I'm HIDEOUS?! " Jerry quickly hide behind the couch.

" N-no maam, you l-look gorgeous, beautiful, a-and y-your h-hair looks w-wonderful! "

" What do you want, Medusa?! I thought we were through with you! " Tsubaki yelled getting Medusa's attention as the snake witch turned to the black haired weapon and smirked.

" Oh, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, how have you been? Aren't you happy to see an old friend again? You wound me! You know, we used to be besties! " She put her hand to her heart and fake cried.

" Just answer my question! " She yelled furiously. Medusa tsk'ed.

" I just wanted to take a vacation at this new place I've heard so much about and I was just walking in the park on a sunny and beautiful day, when I saw you and your new friends. So I decided I shouldn't bother you and wanted to make it a surprise visit. I walked towards your home and wanted to surprise you but when I arrived, it's like someone threw a bomb through your window and destroyed your house! I was in complete shock! I looked around the ruined house and couldn't find you so I decided to search for you to a friend's house and this is how I found you. " She finished with a grin.

Tsubaki stared at her wide eyed. " Hold on. How do you... " Then everything made sense to her as she looked once again at Medusa, who was busy looking at her nails. Tsubaki's eyes were filled with hatred.

" YOU WITCH! " She turned her arm into a blade and attacked Medusa with it but the snake witch was quick. She dodged Tsubaki's attack and the weapon continued to attack her only for the witch to continue to dodge her attacks. Tsubaki now had tears in her eyes.

" Stop moving! " She yelled.

" This is getting boring. " Finally Medusa made her turn. When she dodged her last attack she jumped in the air and landed on a chair next to the couch where Black*Star lies. Medusa glanced at him then turned back to the female weapon.

" Don't you dare try to hurt him! " Tsubaki shouted.

" Fine then. I'll hurt you instead! " She raised her arm and shouted " Vector Arrow! " and flurry of arrows went directly at Tsubaki and she flew backwards into a wall from the attack and coughed out blood.

" TSUBAKII! " The four boys shouted.

Medusa smirked and turned to the Wasabi Warriors.

Jack turned around and glared at Medusa. " Just what do you want from us, you witch?! " he shouted. His eyes went wide when one of the arrows was pointed directly at Black*Star.

" Now now, be a good boy. Or I'll have to do the same with this one. " She smirked.

Jack took a deep breath while the others hide behind him and asked. " Why are you hurting them? What did they do to you? "

Medusa blinked at him. " Oh? Well that's simple, I didn't feel welcomed when I surprised them so I gave them a lesson... a lesson they will never forget. Anyway, we weren't that close. We were-correction-_are _sworn enemies. "

" But I still don't understand. Couldn't you just talk about your problems you had in your past and make peace? " Jerry asked.

They jumped when Medusa started to laugh out loud. She took a deep breath and said " Open your ears, boy. I'm a witch, they are witch hunters. We hate the witch hunters! They never leave us to live peacefully. It's because of their goddamn Shinigami that they continue to hunt us down and destroy us! So that's why we're at war. "

She jumped from the chair and landed in front of them, making them back away a few steps back from her but the witch started to walk towards them by making slow steps.

" I disappeared from this world months ago and when I came back, I heard that the best students from DWMA were sent on an interesting mission in a town called Seaford. I got curious and decided to come and check out the place. And when I found you, I checked your souls and I knew I had to have two of the best students at this dojo you all go. I needed only the two most powerful to help me with something, something I've been trying to do these past months. I already caught one of them and do you know who might that be?... "

It took them a few seconds to realize who she was talking about and Milton, Jerry and Eddie gasped in horror.

" Please don't kill Rudy, he's the best sensei we've ever had! He might do some weird stuff in his office while we train and he might act childish at times but we still love him as our friend and as our sensei! " The three shouted together.

Medusa raised her eyebrow looking confused. " Who? "

Jack ignored what his friends shouted and the confused look on the blond and glared daggers at her. " Where is Kim?! " This made the trio from behind him gasp in horror with wide eyes.

Medusa smirked at Jack, she didn't flinch from the boy's cold glare. " She's alright, she's just resting in her new house, sleeping peacefully in her new room. All she needs... " She looked at Jack and finished " ...is someone to be by her side and keep her company. "

Jack's eyes were filled with rage and hatred. " YOU WITCH!

BANG BANG

Medusa quickly moved back some good 10 steps away from the group. Smoke surrounded them and for a minute she couldn't see anything. When it cleared, her right eye twitch as she glared at the grim reaper that stood in front of her with his pistols pointed at her.

" This is as far as you go, Medusa Gorgon. " Death the Kid said coldly.

* * *

This is chapter 3, hope you liked it. Anyway, I'm sorry I couldn't update earlier, I had a lot of training, homework, housework and I was sick these past weeks, and the worst thing is my mother found out that I was writing so many chapters and stories and she forbid me to write more, she said that this will be the last time I write stories, ooh I feel like crying so much ;(... Ta. Da. HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY! Fooled ya didn't I? My mom knows about me writing stories but she doesn't mind it, as long as I study, of course! I would never leave my stories not complete when I just started them! Anyway, the other stuff about training, school, housework and home sick, I was telling the truth. So tell me if you like the chapter or not and we'll see each other next time, don't forget to read, review, favorite and follow, bye~!


	4. Chapter 4

" This is as far as you go, Medusa Gorgon. " Death the Kid said coldly and pointed his pistols at Medusa, who looked angry.

" Kid! Boy, are we glad to see you! " Milton signed in relief.

" What are you doing here? " Jack asked shockingly.

" Death the Kid. Son of Lord Death. It's been a long time. How is your good for nothing father? " She jumped away when Kid started shooting at her a few times.

" He's perfectly fine. And just so you know, I won't let you talk about my father with disrespect. " he said coldly as he glared daggers at Medusa. " Now tell me, why are you here? "

Medusa smirked. " Why aren't you curious? I just came here for a vacation. "

" Liar! She told us she wanted Kim and another one of us for something she was doing for months! " Jerry shouted but then his eyes widened in fear when Medusa turned to glare at him.

' Jerry, you and your big mouth! ' Jack, Milton and Eddie thought and sweat dropped.

" You pathetic kid. " Medusa hissed.

" Enough chit-chat. It's time we end this. " Kid glared at her.

" You're right. It will be easy taking you down one by one. One is already down, two are to go. " smirked Medusa.

" Get out of here. Now! " Kid shouted. With that, Medusa sent her arrows towards Kid, who jumped out of the way. The others quickly went upstairs but only Jack stood still, glaring at Medusa.

" JACK! What are you doing there?! " Milton panicked.

" Yo Jack! Come on, let's go! " Jerry yelled.

" You heard what Kid said! We gotta get out of here! " Eddie shouted.

But Jack only ignored them and continued glaring at her. Medusa noticed this and smirked.

" My, aren't you a brave one. "

" Jack, get out of here! You'll only get in my way! " Kid shouted.

Jack shook his head. " No, not until she tells me where Kim is! " He ran towards her, ignoring when Kid and the others shouted " No! " and " Stop! " . He went to kick her but Medusa caught his leg and threw him back into a wall and a few objects were shattered. He groaned in pain when some of the sharp pieces made contact with his arms and back.

" JACK NO! " Milton, Eddie and Jerry cried.

" Damn it! " Kid cursed.

Jack could barely move but managed to open his eyes to see arrows pointing at him.

Medusa smirked. " Goodbye. "

Jack closed his eyes, waiting for the impact to come. But it didn't. He heard his friends gasp and he opened his eyes but soon widened when he was Kid in front. The arrows stuck into his shoulders and legs, blood drops were dripping from his clothes.

Kid coughed out blood. " You idiot, I told you to get out of here... but you don't listen, do you? "

" I-... " Jack muttered.

Medusa hissed and pulled back her arrows and Kid fell on his knees.

" Kid! " His friends, even his weapons, shouted.

Kid only smirked. " Don't worry about me. I've had worse. "

Medusa growled. " Now you're the one who's getting in my way. You pathetic meisters are such weaklings. And I thought you grew stronger over the past months, guess I was wrong. "

" Oh really? Well, what about you? You haven't changed at all. Still using the same useless techniques you used when we fought in Death City. Those arrows of yours are as weak as they were before. While you were gone, we never stopped training, we trained day and night and we were determined to make our weapons into death scythes. " He pulled himself up to his feet. " We never give up and never run away from a fight. We will fight until the end. So I will fight so that we end this war, so that everyone will live peacefully. I will fight till I win! " Kid shouted.

Now Medusa was pissed off. " If you still want to fight in that condition than I won't stop you. Unfortunately, you won't win. " She sent him a few arrows but Kid couldn't move because his body was weak.

' Damn it! Why can't I move! ' He thought furiously as he saw that the arrows were coming close now.

" KID! "

" Witch Hunter! "

A wave was sent along the ground towards Medusa and it was powerful Medusa barely dodged it. She hissed when she saw another shadow in front of her and was glaring daggers at her.

" W-what happened?! " Eddie asked scared.

When the smoke disappeared they gasped once again as they saw a girl with sandy-blond hair in pigtails, a long black trench coat and holding a big scythe in her gloved hands.

" MAKA?! " They yelled.

" Maka, you're here? " Kid asked and stared at Maka.

" Are you alright, Kid? " She asked still glaring at the snake witch.

Kid nodded. " I've been better. "

" What about the others? " she asked again.

Kid looked around. " The Wasabi Warriors are okay, except Jack. Looks like he's in a lot of pain. Tsubaki is the same and Black*Star is unconscious on the couch. " he said.

Maka clenched her teeth. "... what about Kim? "

Kid was silent before saying " She has her. " He nodded his head at Medusa.

Maka gripped her scythe tightly, she and Kim shared a lot of things in common, they spend a lot of time together and they were like sisters. " Alright. You and the others get Jack, Black*Star and Tsubaki outta here. You need to take care of them. "

Kid was shocked. " What about you? "

" I'll take care of her. " she growled at Medusa.

His eyes widened. " But Maka, you need help. I can still fight- " He was cut off.

" You're in no condition to fight, so just do as I say! " she yelled.

Kid looked at her once more and she turned to him. " Please. " she pleaded, her angry face turned into a sad one. " They need help. "

Kid signed but agreed. " Just be careful, alright? " Maka nodded.

Kid and the others picked up Jack, Black*Star and Tsubaki and quickly left. Kid stopped and looked at Maka with Black*Star on his back.

" Don't die on us. You hear? " Maka smirked.

" I won't. I promise. "

Kid nodded and with that they all left, leaving Maka to deal with Medusa.

" That wasn't such a wise choice. " Medusa said.

" I only did that to protect my friends. I'll do everything to stop you, Medusa. " Maka said.

Medusa smirked. " Then why don't we start fighting. And once I'm finished with you I'll finish them too! "

" I won't let you! " the meister growled.

" Then get ready! "

They stood still for a while, staring at each other, before Maka made the first move.

* * *

And here's my new update, hope you like it, I know, it's kinda stupid but I did my best to describe the fights and I hope you liked it because I really want to know. Your reviews just made me right even more, so thank you so much! We'll see each other next time and don't forget to read and review, bye~!


	5. Chapter 5

As they left Maka along with Soul to fight against Medusa, Kid couldn't help but feel worried. True, Maka was one of the strongest students in the DWMA with Soul as her partner but he also feared that she might get hurt. It looks like Medusa has gotten stronger. If the Wasabi Warriors weren't in his way, he would have good luck to fight her longer until Maka and Soul come just in time. But things changed just when he started to fight her.

Kid stopped to take a deep breath. They were running for half an hour. They were heading to a hospital and they had to hurry because Jack, Black*Star and Tsubaki didn't look good. Speaking of Black*Star...

The others stopped and turned to Kid with confused looks on their faces. " Kid, why did you stop? We have to hurry to the hospital! " Milton said.

" Yeah, it's no time for resting, we gotta keep moving forward to our destination! " Patty yelled. Liz quickly shut her mouth with her free hand. The other hand was holding Tsubaki from behind her back.

" Be quiet! People are sleeping! " she whispered-yelled at her.

" Whatever, come on, we have to go. " Eddie said.

" I highly doubt that at least one hospital will be opened at 3 IN THE MORNING! "

" Liz! "

" Sorry. "

They heard a groan and looked towards Kid who was groaning in pain trying to ignore the injuries he has from his fight with Medusa.

" Kid, you alright? " Milton asked concerned.

" He doesn't look alright. From that fight with the witch. " Jerry said.

" I'm fine... if only... Black*Star... " Kid started. Everyone waited for him to continue.

" BLACK*STAR, YOU'RE FREAKING HEAVIER THAN A PIG! YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK MY BACK IF YOU DON'T WAKE THE HELL UP NOW! " Kid yelled furiously which caused his friends to jump away from him and panic.

" Kid, I'm telling you, you're louder than Patty, most of the times. " Liz said.

" What does that suppose to mean!? "

" *sign* See what I mean? "

" Be quiet! I understand that your injuries hurt you but complaining that Black*Star is heavier than a pig is stupid. " Milton said.

" What is this guy eating? " Kid asked.

Patty walked towards them. " I don't know. " Than she leaned in and sniffed Black*Star before pulling back immediately. " But he stinks! " she said and covered her nose with her hands and backed away.

" Why me?! " Great, just great. Now because of this blue-haired idiot, Kid has to take a long hot shower. And he showered YESTERDAY, FOR FREAK'S SAKE!

They suddenly heard a groan coming from Jack, who was carried by Jerry on his back. Everyone (except Black*Star and Tsubaki since they're unconscious) turned to look at him as he slowly opened his eyes.

" Wha-... What happened? " he asked weakly.

" You were beaten up pretty bad, man. Lucky for you, Kid saved you from that witch's arrows. " Eddie said.

Jack was confused before he winced in pain. " Oh yeah, I remember. Than I passed out. " he weakly said.

" You okay? " Liz asked concerned. " Don't worry. We're heading to a hospital and they'll heal you, okay? "

" Yeah, after that we have to go back and help Maka and Soul fight against Medusa. " Kid said.

Then Jack's eyes narrowed as he tried desperately to remember what happened earlier before he passed out. He remembered that he and the boys were having a sleep over at his house. Then in the middle of the night when they were sleeping, they heard a scream. Obviously, they knew it was Jerry because they could tell that he wasn't feeling well when he ate that old pizza, then they heard someone knocking down the door. It was Black*Star with his weapon and then Jerry came down and knocked Black*Star with a baseball bat. And as they took care of his injury, Medusa came. The fight between her and Tsubaki and Tsubaki loosing. Medusa sharing her plans with them and needing two of them for something she was doing for months. And as she looked at him, he knew that he was the one that she wanted him, him and...

Jack's eyes widened and he started struggling, taking all of them by surprise and Jerry managed to hold him on his back.

" Yo Jack, what are you doing? You're going to hurt yourself! "

" I don't care! I have to find Kim, she has her hostage! I have to find her! "

" Calm down! You're in no condition to move so just do as I say! "

" I said I don't freaking care! I need to find Kim! Kim! "

Now Kid was having a headache. ' This guy's pathetic. '

He didn't have no other choice. As the others try to calm down the male black belt Wasabi Warrior, Kid pulled out an injection with a long needle. He then carefully walked towards Jack and took a grip of his wrist before injecting the needle into his skin. When he pulled it out gently and slowly, he backed away and saw that jack's furious protests had quieted down and he stopped struggling as his eyes closed and his head fell on Jerry's back.

All of them signed in relief.

" Kid, what did you do to him? " Milton asked.

" I injected him a Midazolam. " Kid answered.

" Midoe-what? " Liz asked.

" Midazolam. It makes him feel relaxed and fall asleep for some time. We better hurry now, we don't want to be late. "

The others agreed without saying anything and together they continued to run and find a hospital as soon as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Maka and Medusa were still facing each other. One was smirking evilly, the other was glaring furiously. Medusa got ready in her fighting stance and so was Maka. She gripped her scythe tightly, she will pay for what she did to her friends!

" Maka relax. You don't want to loose control like last time, right? " Soul's soft voice came from the scythe.

" I know Soul, but how can I calm down when this witch hurt so many innocent people? I can't sit here and watch her kill many innocent souls just for her pleasure! I will stop her, even if I have to risk my own soul. " Soul's eyes widened at hearing those words.

Medusa laughed loudly and it made Maka gritted her teeth and continued to glare at her with such hatred.

" Do you really think you can defeat me? Fat chance Albarn. You're just a weak little bookworm, you always were, and you always will be. " she smirked.

" Shut up! " Maka yelled as she charged at Medusa with so much speed that you can hardly see her and swung her scythe. Medusa, unfortunately, didn't see that coming and she was sent flying into a wall. She got up and hissed like a snake. She wiped some blood from her mouth and stood up.

" Alright, guess I underestimated you, Albarn. But now it's my turn, prepare to meet your doom. Vector Arrow! " she shouted and sent arrows towards Maka, but Maka was fast and dodged everyone of them without breaking a sweat.

" Ha! Still using the same weak attack! That won't work on me. " she smirked but then it disappeared when Medusa smirked.

" Tail Snake. " She said as the tail snake curved up above her head and shot towards Maka, who panicked and tried to get away but the arrows that keep coming prevented her from doing that. In result, the snake tail went straight at Maka's lower abdomen and she coughed out blood.

" MAKAAAA! " Soul shouted.

It was as if time slowed down as she let go of her scythe and started falling backwards and onto the cold hard floor. but then she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her and pulling her closer to the person's hard chest.

" Soul... " she whispered.

Medusa laughed. " That was pathetic. I thought you had grown stronger for these past months. What's wrong Maka, were you busy playing dresses with your dollies? " she laughed once again.

Maka started trembling. Soul pulled her tighter.

" Maka, that's enough. I don't want you to suffer anymore pain. I think we should give up. " He was surprised when Maka punched him on the chest weakly. She looked up at him and glared with tears in her eyes.

" Ho can you say such a thing, Soul? I thought you were the person who told me not to give up and keep fighting, just how we fought Dr. Stein. Even though his soul was strong, you gave me courage and told me that whatever happens we will stay strong together and never draw back from a fight. " Soul looked shocked when he heard her say that.

" Well, I'm not about to give up. " She said and struggled to get up. " I will fight to the end, no matter what happens. I will protect my family and friends with my very own heart and soul. " She glared dangerously at Medusa. " I won't let you win, Medusa Gorgon. I will stop you! " she yelled the last part and suddenly a dark blue powerful light surrounded her, it was so powerful that Medusa's eyes widened in surprise and fear as she backed away a few feet.

" Wha-what is this?! "

" AAAAAHHH! " The blue light continued to grow powerful and Soul couldn't help but stare at his partner in amazement. he then smirked toothily and got up.

" Alright then. Let's do this Maka. " He turned into a svythe and Maka caught him in her hand, her eyes never leaving Medusa's big yellow eyes.

She got into a fighting stance and said " Get ready because you're about to meet your doom. "

* * *

Chapter 5 is UPDATED, so, I'll ask once again, how do you like it so far, did you like the SoMa moment, I know, they're sooo cute together~ 3! Anyway, read, review, favorite and follow and I'll see you next time, bye!~


End file.
